


Visitation Writes

by KtwoNtwo



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bad Puns, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtwoNtwo/pseuds/KtwoNtwo
Summary: Consisting of a short conversation between Mr. Sherlock Holmes and a Fan Fiction Author.





	Visitation Writes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Afterword](https://archiveofourown.org/works/643360) by [ArgentNoelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentNoelle/pseuds/ArgentNoelle). 



“Might I inquire just why you’ve summoned me here?” asked the tall, thin man in his trademark Ulster coat.

“Your present incarnation is not being very co-operative,” the author replied abstractedly, frowning at her computer.

He pulled a pipe from his pocket. “You must know better than to expect me to do anything,” he said mildly.

“Didn’t expect you to,” she muttered still looking at the half-written document on her screen.

He lit the pipe and fiddled with it until it began to draw correctly, all the while observing the room and the author.

After a few minutes he spoke again, “I suppose I could attempt to deduce your purpose.”

The author looked away from her screen and for the first time truly registered her visitor. She stared at the apparition.

“Ah,” he said at her non-verbal response. “I understand now. Given the sheer numbers of incarnations and interpretations you wished to spend some time with the original.”

The author muttered half to herself, “When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth.”

The specter’s mouth twitched in an almost smile. He held out a hand.

“Then the game is afoot! Not a word! Come!”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the bad pun in the title. Since this tidbit stands on its own I will close as usual (with a nod to the Bard of course):
> 
> _If this writer has offended,_   
>  _Think but this and all is mended,_   
>  _That you have but tarried here,_   
>  _While each chapter did appear,_   
>  _And these words upon this screen,_   
>  _Are of no import, only my dream._
> 
> It has been an honor to share my dream with you.
> 
> K2N2


End file.
